1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for causing display contents of a plurality of information processing apparatuses to be related.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique for causing a plurality of display devices to cooperate and be virtually used as one large display device. For example, if the plurality of display devices is to be used as one display device in a personal computer (PC), an arrangement of the display devices is preset on the PC. Display output to each of the display devices is controlled according to the information on the set arrangement.
Further, in recent years, information processing apparatuses such as a tablet PC have become widely-used. “Multi-Smartphone-Display Applications that React Dynamically to Display's Layout, Information Processing Society of Japan Interaction 2012” discusses the following technique. The technique assumes that screens in two information processing apparatuses are screens in the same space, and relates the contents of displayed images. More specifically, a pinch operation bridging over two screens is input to the two information processing apparatuses. As a result, a relation between positions in which the information processing apparatuses are arranged is set, so that the display images in the respective apparatuses are related.
However, according to the technique discussed in “Multi-Smartphone-Display Applications that React Dynamically to Display's Layout, Information Processing Society of Japan Interaction 2012”, it becomes necessary to input the pinch operation over the two screens every time an orientation of at least one of the information processing apparatuses changes.